


Shared Sunshine

by Heatherlayne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 08:43:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18007604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heatherlayne/pseuds/Heatherlayne
Summary: Smutty sequel to Shared Solitude; Draco and Hermione, several months after their first real kiss, take an afternoon jaunt into the forest. And also smut.Note: You could read this as a stand-alone fic for the shag-value alone, but I think it makes more sense and is more enjoyable if you read "Shared Solitude" first.(I'm archiving this here from frigging LiveJournal *spits* so I can find it again. From 2008!!!)





	Shared Sunshine

Hermione had been following along happily, hand-in-hand with Draco as they crossed the lawn surrounding Hogwarts, but suddenly she stopped. "No," she said firmly, "we can't go in there."

"Come on," Draco said, tugging at her hand, "you'll like it." He had that glint in his eye, and Hermione knew exactly what he meant by telling her she would like it, but even that wasn't enough to tempt her.

"It's called the Forbidden Forest for a reason,, Draco," she said in her Head Girl tone, dropping his hand and standing with her arms crossed, glaring alternately at him and the row of trees just ahead.

"It's not far in," he persisted. "You can practically see the quidditch pitch from there."

She was wavering. It was full sunlight out, and nothing more dangerous than bowtruckles would come this near the edge of the forest before the sun had set. "So you've been there before?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Why?" she asked, raising one eyebrow in an uncanny imitation of Draco himself.

"For... stuff," he said, putting his hands in his robe pockets. She knew he always did that when he was trying not to lie. She also knew "stuff" meant "other girls." 

She sighed. "You've brought other shag-buddies to this place?" she asked, narrowing her eyes.

"No! Well, yes." Damn it, his first instinct was always to lie and cover his arse, but Hermione always saw right through it, so it was no use. "But you're not just a shag-buddy," he said, his voice going quieter as he sauntered back to her and slid his arms around her waist. "You're so much more than that."

"You're still going to shag me there, though," Hermione asked, a sly smirk creeping across her lips, "right?"

His grin matched her own. "Right," he said, and he took her hand to start back toward the forest.

They only walked a minute or two before reaching the place. Every so often, the very faint sound of a whistle could be heard from the pitch; the Hufflepuffs were practicing with Madam Hooch watching over them. Other than that, there was only the sound of dried leaves and sticks underfoot, and a quiet noise of insects. "What is this place?" Hermione asked, looking around. "Or rather, what was it?" 

Only two walls of a small grey stone building still stood. The fireplace and chimney were still prominent, though nothing remained of the roof. In one wall there was a hint of a window, but the dirt floor was covered in forest debris and a large bird's nest covered the top of the chimney. The place where the door used to be was marked with two shallow steps leading up to it.

"I think it was the old gamekeeper's cottage," Draco said, picking his way around bushes to walk into the center of the structure. "Before the forest got more dangerous. My father said it was before his time, even."

Hermione followed him inside, and some misplaced sense of propriety, she noted, had made both of them enter where the door used to stand, though they could just as easily have walked straight through a "wall." She took his hand once more, not liking to be too far from him. "Are you sure it's safe here?" she asked.

"Sure, I've been here loads of times." At the look she gave him, though, he shrank a bit. "Er, not really loads of times," he amended. "Just a couple. One or two."

She rolled her eyes, but kissed him anyway, the arrogant bastard. Her hands rested lightly on his cheeks and she pressed against him as his arms slid around her waist. Soon his hands were cupping her bum, and he was raising his hips against hers.

"You know," Draco whispered, "it's very naughty of us to be here. Very against the rules." He smiled against her lips.

"You're a horrible influence," Hermione whispered back, chuckling softly. 

"I can't believe the Head Girl is here in the Forbidden Forest," he went on as if he hadn't heard her. "Out of bounds. Breaking the rules." He nipped lightly at the side of her neck. "Perhaps you deserve to be... punished."

"Oh stop it," Hermione giggled, and shoved at him playfully. He hung onto her, though, and slowly began backing her against the half-crumbled wall. "What might this punishment be, hmm?"

"Ohh, I don't know," Draco purred, nuzzling the side of her neck. Her back bumped against the wall and she was trapped between it and his body. "I'm sure I could come up with a number of creative ways to torment you."

"You haven't the patience to torment me," Hermione returned.

"Hmm, is that a challenge, then? All right, I'll bet you I can have you begging for mercy within five minutes."

"What are we betting?" she asked.

"Whoever loses has to do the other's Charms worksheet."

"I'm not doing your homework, Draco."

"Oho, so you're admitting you're going to lose already?" he grinned. "All right, fine, I suppose I'll just leave you here...." 

He took half a step back before she caught his wrist and pulled. "Hang on, Malfoy," she said, her voice like steel though her eyes were dancing. "Let me think a minute." She bit at her lower lip as she always did when trying to figure something out. What would be a worthwhile bet? It didn't do any good to bet him money, as he had a disgusting amount of it. The loss of a few sickles or even galleons would mean nothing to him. And she wouldn't bet anything that would jeopardize their school careers. "If I win," she said slowly, "you... have to wear jeans on the last Hogsmeade visit."

That made him wrinkle his nose in disgust. "Can I at least get them tailored like the rest of my things?" he asked.

"No," she grinned. "You have to buy them from a muggle shop."

He narrowed his eyes. "Fine," he said. He would win this. "If I win... you have to go without any undergarments on the next Hogsmeade visit and wear robes, and I shall do with you as I see fit without those ridiculous obstructions."

She blushed just at the thought; most muggle-born students wore muggle clothing beneath their school robes even during the week, but wizarding students usually wore only their robes. (However, nearly all the students wore muggle-style clothing on the weekends.) Being with Draco, a pureblooded wizard, for months had changed Hermione's mind so she, too, wore only robes during the school week, though she always wore her bra and knickers beneath them. The thought of wearing absolutely nothing between her robe and her skin both frightened and excited her.

"You're on," she said, lifting her chin and holding her hand out for Draco to shake. He did so, then removed his watch and set a timing charm on it after placing it on the crumbly stone windowsill. "Five minutes," he said, but before he could start the countdown, Hermione interrupted.

"Wait. What, exactly, do I have to say to qualify as 'begging for mercy'?"

"'Please,'" he smirked. "You have to say 'please.'"

"All right." She nodded, and he flicked his wand to start the time.

There were any number of "buttons" he could have pushed to start her whimpering almost immediately, but Draco avoided those particular spots on her body. Instead, he teased the areas just around them, almost touching, but not quite. The pad of his thumb brushed across the underside of her breast, barely skimming the edge of her nipple through her robe and bra, and she sighed. He traced the tip of his tongue down her throat, stopping just short of the dip at the base. Then he let his hands brush lightly over her hair, but didn't give her the satisfaction of raking his fingers through it, as she liked. "Draco," she moaned, her eyes closed and head tipped back.

"Yes?" he murmured, a self-satisfied smirk sliding across his face.

She suddenly remembered the bet, and clamped her lips closed, biting her tongue between her front teeth. She was going to win this.

He scowled at her silence, but carried on with the torment. Slowly, he began inching the hem of her robe upwards, tugging a little bit at a time. When it passed her knees, Hermione gasped. "Draco!" she exclaimed again.

"Relax, Granger," he drawled. "No one's here, and we can't be seen from the edge of the woods anyway." The wall she had her back against did, indeed, shield them from view of the school, should anyone come close enough to the forest's edge. She said nothing further, so Draco continued to raise her robe until he could slip one hand beneath to trace his fingertips over her thighs. They were smooth and warm from the Spring heat all around them, and he had memorized their lovely, creamy colour long ago. She shivered in his arms but didn't make a sound. Unfortunately.

Hermione found herself thinking of their first time. It hadn't been his first time, that was for damn certain. But it hadn't been hers, either. That had been the summer after fifth year. She was sixteen and on holiday with her parents in Rome. A beautiful Italian boy who worked in the cafe below their hotel had caught her eye, and the last five days of the trip, they'd been nearly inseparable, at least every spare moment he wasn't working. Draco had been horrified, awed, and a little proud to learn that she had snuck him up to her room when her parents were at a play their last night there, and though they each only spoke a handful of words of the other's language, they managed to fumble their way through undressing and touching and finally having sex. It hadn't been unpleasant, she thought, though it hadn't been particularly earth-shattering, either. Hermione put it down as a learning experience, but felt no real drive to do it again any time soon. She and Ron never had time all the while they were together, what with all that had happened over the last couple of years, and for that, she was thankful. She would never have been able to even look at him the same way if they had.

She and Draco, however, had been able to take their time with it, though there was still a fair amount of sneaking around involved. It was several weeks into the start of the new term that she walked back to his room with him after spending their usual time in the library (though in those days, they did more talking, quietly, than actual studying). They had an hour and a half before curfew, and while she wanted badly to stay the night with him, she knew it would be impossible; her roommates would notice when she didn't come back. That's when she told him about Paolo in Rome. Afterwards Draco had guided her very gently onto his small bed and murmured sweetness to her as he stripped her clothes away and finally felt warm flesh beneath his hands in places he'd only felt cloth before. After the protection charms and another mouthful of whispered comforts, when he finally slid into her, it was like she was complete at last. To his shame and Hermione's slight amusement, it didn't take long for him to come, but not before he had made her climax as well, trembling and shaking apart in a burst of pure white light. 

Hermione moaned pleasurably at the thought, and remembered how he refused to tell her what, exactly, he did with his finger and thumb to make her feel like that. "Trade secret," he'd said, then smothered her with kisses.

"Do you find something amusing, Granger?" he asked now.

Grinning, eyes still closed, she shook her head. "Carry on, Malfoy," she murmured.

His fingers traced the waistband of her knickers, then slipped downward to trail along the curve around her leg, stopping just short of the place she longed for him to touch. He did it again and again, teasing the border between skin and cloth. Then, so briefly and lightly it made her want to scream, his fingers darted between her legs to touch just so, and she shuddered against him. "P--" she began to say, but stopped herself.

"Hmm?" Draco hummed in her ear. He'd gone back to tracing the inner curve of her thigh again.

She whimpered, but said nothing more, and he carried on teasing her. After a minute, she raised up on her tiptoes and hooked her leg over his hip to give him better access, and he chuckled deep in his throat, rubbing across just the right spot once more. Hermione arched her back and gave such a beautiful little shivering moan that he did it again, and then again. She began moving her hips in time with the stroking of his fingers, and Draco found himself utterly entranced by the look on her face. Her eyes were softly closed, her head tilted back against the wall. Her lovely mouth was open and she was quietly panting for breath. He reached up with his free hand to touch her cheek, and she turned her head to kiss the pad of his thumb, then take the tip of the digit into her mouth and swirl her tongue around it, sucking none-too-gently.

"Shit," Draco said through clenched teeth, and grew hard almost at once. He thought of the timer for a second, but couldn't tear his eyes away from Hermione's face to look at it. She opened her eyes and gazed up at him, flicking her tongue over the tip of his thumb, and he let out a shuddering breath. Her eyes sparkled and she released him.

"Love you," she whispered.

"I know," he whispered back, increasing the pace of what his fingers were doing through her knickers. She gasped and went rigid for a moment before melting against him once more and moving with his rhythm. Her hands had been resting on his hips, but now one slid down and around to squeeze his ass. "Wicked," he murmured, grinning at her, then he stopped what he was doing to lower himself slowly to his knees in front of her. 

Ohhh, oh. He had done this once before, after pulling her into an unused classroom and perching her on the edge of a desk, and it had absolutely taken her to pieces. She'd never felt anything as delicious as his mouth on her there. But... he wasn't doing anything. He held her robe up with both hands, but her was merely breathing hotly against her, kissing her thighs now and then. Heat and pressure built inside her til she thought she would explode. Every muscle in her body was tensed and longing for release, but he would only give the slightest, softest touches with his lips and tongue. She would go mad! "Ungh.... D-Draco," she breathed. She licked her lips.

He squeezed her thigh to let her know he had heard her, so she went on, or tried to. "I.... I...."

Just then, chimes sounded from windowsill where he had placed his watch. A smile spread over her face as she realized. "I win," she said. Looking down, she saw him tense, head hanging, and she gave a quiet laugh.

"Congratulations," Draco said casually, and began to rise to his feet. An adorable pout was beginning to come over his expression. "I suppose we should get ba--"

"Oh no you don't," Hermione said, the hint of a growl in her voice surprising her even more than it did Draco. "You're not through with me, yet."

He stayed where he was, kneeling before her, though he let her robe slip down a few inches. "Oh? And what would you have me do?" he asked, wide-eyed and gorgeous.

"Finish what you started." She brushed her fingers through his hair, soft as threads of silk. "Please."

It was that word that did it. Pushing all thoughts of the bet from his mind, Draco inched her robe up once more, holding it with one hand and smoothing his palm across her stomach and down one leg with the other. He pressed his mouth over her sex, still through the cotton of her knickers, and she shivered. Then he slipped one finger beneath to brush over warm, damp flesh and she bit her lip to keep from crying out.

Draco pulled the waistband of her panties down until she stood uncovered before him, and she kicked them aside, not caring, at the moment, where they fell. Not only was the sight of her beautiful, dark curls and pale skin arousing to Draco, but it felt so very exposed here. No one could see them, and they would hear any intruders long before they came into view, but the lack of four walls and a door that locked made this all the more exciting. The sky was clear and blue above, broken by tree branches now and then, and all was quiet.

The instant his tongue touched her, she gave such a low cry of pleasure that he nearly lost it himself. But once she became accustomed to the feel of him, he began kissing her most sensitive place, running his tongue over her, sucking gently now and then. Hermione's head tipped back as her eyes fluttered closed. She held her robes up now with one tight fist to leave Draco's hands free, and her other hand rested lightly on the back of his head. "Right there," she whispered. His tongue flickered and his mouth moved, bringing her close, so close, to release. She wanted, needed to be filled with him, and just as she thought that, he slid two fingers inside her and she shuddered and gasped, cried out once, sharply, and came so quick and hard she nearly collapsed.

He gave her a moment to catch her breath, sitting back on his heels and dragging the back of his free hand over his mouth. Playfully, he curled his fingers inside her and she twitched and gasped, making him smile. Then he slipped his fingers from her and stood up, already pulling up his own robe. "Spell," she managed to whisper, and he took out his wand to mutter the simple incantation at her. A few seconds later she did the same to him, then they thought of nothing but each other.

Still hot and trembling from the force of her climax, Hermione watched as Draco brought out his hard cock. She wrapped her hand around it and reached up to kiss him, melting as their lips met. His mouth tasted unfamiliar because of where it had lately been, but not unpleasant, and their tongues tangled for a time as she stroked him softly.

Soon, however, that wasn't enough. Draco reached down between their bodies, but the angle wasn't right for her to enter her. Frustrated, throbbing with desire, he managed to concentrate just long enough to spell a large rock a bit larger and help her climb up on it. Better. This way she was just the right height to... "Ahhhh," he sighed as he pushed slowly into her. He watched her bite her lip, but she never looked away from his eyes. And once he was fully enveloped by her heat, he began to move inside her.

Sometimes Hermione wished he wasn't so silent when they did such things--she loved the very few, very quiet sounds he made on the brink of pleasure--but just now she was glad of it. His eyes squinted shut and she felt, with her arms around him, his shoulders go tight after a few minutes. "Oh gods," he gasped, his mouth hot against her cheek. "I'm...."

"It's all right," she whispered, touching his hair. She felt absolutely, perfectly satisfied. "Look at me, Love." Her fingertips brushed his cheek, and he drew back enough to meet her eyes. One, two, three thrusts and he went stiff, his eyes wide, his mouth open. She felt him throbbing inside her as he held his breath, and she could count his wild heartbeats pressed against her chest. Then he closed his eyes and leaned his weight against her, though not uncomfortably. He moaned incoherently and slid his arms around her waist. She kissed the side of his face and smiled. "All right?" she asked.

"Mmmm," was his only answer. A minute later he finally stood up straight and slid out of her, then, gentleman-like, performed a cleansing charm over her and then himself.

"Thank you," she said, stepping down from the rock and bending to retrieve her knickers. She shook a few dried leaves off them, then cast a cleaning charm just in case before sliding them back on beneath her robe.

"Glad I finally got you to dress properly," Draco said, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. 

She turned to see him like that, his slightly tangled hair falling down over one eye, that half-smirk she so loved on his lips. Silently, she went to him and wrapped her arms around him, pressing her forehead against the side of his neck. "I love you," she whispered.

"I know," said Draco, but at a poke in the ribs from her, he said, more softly, "I love you too, Hermione."

He didn't say it often, and even then he sometimes needed a bit of prompting, so she closed her eyes and reveled in it. Draco Malfoy loved her. She still couldn't believe it, sometimes.

"Ugh, gods," he muttered, stretching even though her arms were still around him. "Could use a nap." 

She chuckled and let him go. "Too bad," she said. She took him by the hand and started back toward the castle. "We have things to do."

Frowning, he followed. "What things?"

Hermione stopped just long enough to kiss his cheek, then, grinning, began walking again. "Shopping for jeans," she grinned, then dropped his hand and ran back to the castle, Draco chasing along after her.


End file.
